Season Two
Season Two is the second competitive time period for League of Legends. Season Two began on November 22, 2011, a week before the release of patch V1.0.0.130. The ranked season started with patch V1.0.0.130 on November 29, 2011. The season was scheduled to conclude on 6 November 2012,Victorious Janna Heralds Season Two Rewards posted by Yegg on 19 October 2012. Retrieved 22 January 2013. but was extended and officially concluded on 12 November 2012.End of Season 2 Patch Notes Posted by Udyr on 12 November 2012. Retrieved 22 January 2013 Game Changes ;Champions * , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , . * , , , . * , , , , and . Need confirmation. ;Items * , , . * remade into . * made available for Classic Mode. ;Monsters * An overhaul of the jungle in .Volibear Patch which featured: ** Easier difficulty of the camps. ** The rewards starting lower but scaling into late game. ** The smaller camps respawning faster. ** All the camps yielding a buff. ;Game Mode * Dominion ;Summoner Spells * New and modified summoner spells.Inside Design: Summoner Spells and Season Two! ;Map * A new map for custom games - Proving Grounds ** A new summoner spell specific to Proving Grounds. Season Two Features Riot released new features during Season Two: * New issues of the Journal of Justice. * Weekly livestreams of tournaments, * A total prize pool of five million US dollars.League of Legends Season Two to Feature a $5 million Prize Pool (*) * New masteries. * Improved A.I. bots. * Spectator mode. * Honor System (*) The $5 million will be provided by Riot and is not tied to any award provided by the individual tournaments. This amount will increase significantly due to sponsors, etc. Notable Game Changes On top of the announced game changes there were noteworthy events that took place during Season Two: * The removal of the Dodge mechanic.Inside Design: Dodge This change had a couple of consequences to the game and entailed a few changes, such as: ** A refund for Dodge runes.Dodge Runes Refund in the Coming WeeksDodge Rune Refunds have begun! ** A change for . ** A remake/change for the items and . * Systemic changes to the lane phase, which included: ** A nerf on the health gain from , , and ** A nerf to the damage minions dealt to champions. ** A nerf on the slow from the lizard buff for melee champions. ** A reduction for the cost of . ** Several nerfs aimed at the sustain of support champions , and * The removal of regular long duration stealth. ** A remake for and . ** A new form of stealth, , created for . * League of Legends' 100th champion released - . * First champion to have recall animation - . * First champion to have knockback and knockup animation - * First champions to have lore interactions - and * First champion to have two running animations - * New type of skin - themes, first one being . ** Themes cost . ** Purchase of the theme granted summoners an exclusive summoner icon and profile banner. ** , which changed its appearance depending on the champion's level. * Addition of colorblind mode, which improved visualization of health bars and various graphical effects and animations for colorblind players. * Many in-game UI and PVP.net improvements. Season Two Championship: October 13, Los Angeles! Announcement By RedBeardSeason Two Championship: October 13, Los Angeles! Summoners! We are pleased to announce the biggest League of Legends tournament to date: the Season Two World Championship! On October 13, 2012, Riot Games will host the thrilling conclusion of our $5 million season in Los Angeles, California. With half of Season Two already in the books and numerous viewership records broken, the best players from North America, Europe, China, Korea and the Rest of Asia are all preparing for their respective Regional Finals. Over the course of this epic tournament series, top teams from each region will clash for the right to advance to the World Championship in Los Angeles, where the winner will bring home the lion’s share of a $3 million combined prize pool – the biggest payday in eSports history! Since Season Two began, Riot and the entire League of Legends community have been closely watching the top contenders compete around the globe. While Team Solo Mid has already clinched a berth in the North American Regional Finals, other teams are still in the hunt as they battle it out in the remaining stops on the Challenger Circuit. The action all culminates this October, at the Season Two World Championship! Tickets go on sale this summer, so stay tuned for more information about how you can attend this unprecedented eSports event. You can find a complete list of the locations and dates of the Regional Finals below.Season Two Championship: October 13, Los Angeles! * Mainland China: July 26 - Shanghai, China at China Joy * Europe: August 16 - Cologne, Germany at Gamescom * North America: August 31 - Seattle, United States at PAX Prime * Korea: September 21 - Seoul, Korea at the OGN eSports Stadium * Taiwan/Hong Kong/Macau: September 22 - Taipei, Taiwan at G1 * Southeast Asia: September - Singapore at Garena Carnival Season 2 World Championship Login More Information For more information, please visit the Season Two Championship page. IPL4 Hits Vegas By Average GatsbyIPL4 Hits Vegas Summoners! The IPL Pro League crowns another champion this weekend at the Cosmopolitan Hotel in fabulous Las Vegas. The IPL4 Championship runs from Friday, April 6 through Sunday, April 8th: featuring eight of the best teams in the world, facing off in 5v5, double-elimination, best-of-three format until a single victor remains! '' ''There’s no better place to catch all the action than our official event site, which covers everything on the ground in Las Vegas. Development Summoner Cup concept2.jpg|Summoner's Cup concept Summoner Cup3.jpg|Summoner's Cup pl:Sezon Drugi zh:Season Two Category:League of Legends